Outlaw Order
Outlaw Order (Also known as 00%) was a side-project largely involving all of the members of Eyehategod except Jimmy Bower at the time of their formation. Initially forming in 2003 and then resurfacing in 2008 Outlaw Order has two studio releases. The band is named Outlaw Order because at the time of the band's formation all 5 of the members were on probation, and have consistently been in trouble with the law. Their concepts and lyrics focus on crime and anarchist themes as well. Mark Schultz had to leave the band to serve a prison sentence and was replaced by Justin Grisoli, then by Pat Bruders. History That having been said, Michael Nine and Joe Lacaze were sickly sitting idly in the sweltering heat recovering after another illicit substance fueled, bridge burning, finger breaking, strep throat inducing Eyehategod, coast to coast ultimate fighting championship, when Jimmy Bower, announces he's got tours and recording planned with Corrosion Of Conformity, Down and Superjoint Ritual and Brian P. has a Soilent Green tour on the agenda leaving our heroes and new recruit Gary Mader (whos first tour with EyeHateGod took him to the far east, Japan!) to pardon the expression, "sit on their goddamn fuckin' thumbs." Well that sure wasn't going to happen so the process was set in motion, numerous combos were tried and tested, including one with the future Scripts guitarist Chad RPM which luckily, didn't work out, as now New Orleans has had now two new poisionous treats to suck on. Pushing on; Joe, Mike and Gary set out to write the patented heavy Southern Hardcore they were known for, but with a faster, more ferocious Punk Rock influence than EHG. Odd circumstances, but with Jim finding less and less time for EHG, it seemed like a perfect way to start fresh in an innovative way. Unexpectedly and unfortunately, Soilent Green got not in one, but two devastating auto accidents, forcing Brian to come home and wait till they could tour and practice together. So what better for him to do? Join the rest in writing this powerhouse crust inspired outfit. The crime theme came naturally due to the reality of the nature of the band's history. Most of the band is on probation, so staying out of trouble was and is a priority.The last additon was ex-EHG ("Take as Needed For Pain") bassist Marc Shultz who completed the vicious circle. Marc left to pursue other criminal behaviors before long, and we grabbed Justin G. (later on of the Faeries, Red Beard and Big Baby.) Continuing on and grinding out of a slew of local NOLA shows in 2003 and '04, our story continued and was followed by much wasted idle time and a little thing called Katrina, 00% were in a tough position having members scattered everywhere and a dozen or so songs written and seemingly no hope in sight for getting back on our feet. Outlaw Order would reform in 2008 and begin playing shows again along with finishing recordings with new bassist Pat Bruders. Dragging Down The Enforcer saw an official release on 11 November 2008 via Season of Mist with an official release party on 9 January 2009.myspace From there the band began playing at a host of different shows including Chaos in Tejas, Hellfest and Los Angeles Muderfest while Bower was on tour with Down, who were touring in support of their third album at the time. The band would play one last known show in 2010 before going on hiatus largely due to Eyehategod becoming active again. With Eyehategod's further activity and the death of LaCaze in 2013 the band has remained inactive since. Discography * Legalize Crime (EP) (2003, Southern Lord Records) * Dragging Down The Enforcer (Album) (2008, Season of Mist) Members * Patrick Bruders - Bass * Gary Mader - Guitar * Brian Patton - Guitar, Bass * Mike IX Williams - Vocals * Joey LaCaze - Drums (Died 2013) * Justin Grisoli - Bass * Mark Schultz - Bass External Links *Bandcamp *MySpace *Facebook *Live 2009 *Live at Hellfest *Live at California MurderFest References Category:Band Category:Sludge Metal Category:Crust Punk Category:Powerviolence Category:New Orleans Category:Louisiana Category:USA Category:Southern Lord Records Category:Eyehategod Category:Rock and Roll